


Pained

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [56]
Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Lassie kinda respects Spencer, Lassiter grudgingly likes Spencer, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Expressing distress, anguish, or resentment.





	Pained

Lassiter never hated Shawn, well, he had a little in the beginning, but that was beside the point.

Lassiter had never hated Shawn, the man, while irritating, was good at what he did. Even if he had no respect for authority.

As much as it pained him to say, Shawn was good detective, he had his own methods that always lead to the person they were looking for and did his best to keep his fellow officers out of danger.

Lassiter never hated Shawn, you could even say he admired him a little, but you probably shouldn’t in hearing range.

**Author's Note:**

> I do ship them, but it's been a while since I saw the show and I know a lot of stuff has happened.


End file.
